1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone and, more particularly, to an earphone with a speaker ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional earphone is portable conveniently in daily life and contains a sound guiding tube, a body, and a speaker. The speaker is fixed in and contacts with the sound guiding tube. In use, the speaker causes resonance with the sound guiding tube to reduce tone quality.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.